


Growing Pains

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Growing Pains, M/M, teen!Seb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: a series of slightly connected fics involving 'firsts' for Seb while Aaron and Robert help him through them all1. Heartbreak (Seb gets dumped at his year 11 prom)





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to like my teen!Seb stuff! So this is a series I wanted to work on, I have no idea how many there will be though!

He’s fixing his tie in the bathroom and trying not to listen to them downstairs talking about him like he’s still five years old. 

Which he really isn’t, he’s sixteen and it doesn’t matter that he’s not got any hair on his face yet, he’s not a  _kid_. 

Seb pulls a hand across his hair one more time, hates the fact that his dad’s left out the hair gel for him to use and a little note. ‘ _Don’t use too much, you don’t need as much as you think you do. Trust me.’_

He huffs because, he’ll be the judge of that. He’ll make sure of it. 

He looks fine, tells himself that much at least as he reaches the bottom of the stairs finally and sees what he bloody sees.

His dads are both there, Robert’s got this big smile on his face and Aaron’s chin’s wobbling a little because he’s Aaron and he cries at every single milestone.

“You can stop you know.” He says, because it’s like Robert can’t help himself when it comes to looking at him like he’s Jacob’s age. “I’m not getting married.”

Aaron blows out a breath and gulps hard, the thought of Seb getting married manages to build this clump in his throat that won’t budge. 

“What will Lily think?” Liv’s there too, mocking him just for the fun of it and mentioning his girlfriend. His dad makes all these silly noises to go along with his little sister and Liv pokes her tongue out. She’s a wind up. 

He pulls a face at her and Aaron pokes her side a little before Robert looks at him all seriously.

“What’s up with your face? You were all smiles a second ago?” Seb asks, he can’t help himself considering Robert looks like he’s about to be sick or something. He’s gone all pale and Aaron hooks an arm around Robert’s back, like he just knows what he’s already thinking.

He probably does. They’ve been together long enough to practically be the same person or whatever.

That’s what his nan says anyway. 

Robert looks at Seb up and down again in shock, he’s not got a skateboard hanging over his shoulder and there’s no big bag weighing him down either and just like that he looks all grown up. He’s all legs. Aaron teases him about it all the time and blames Robert for how tall he’s going to be. 

It’s happened though. He’s all legs. 

Floppy fringe and shoulders slumped and Robert blames Aaron for that because Seb used to copy him loads when he was younger and obviously picked up on his slouching.

“You’re just …” Robert holds his breath, “All grown up.” He half shrugs like that’s all he needs to say and Seb looks to Liv so they can poke fun out of how dramatic his dad is but she looks all deep in that thought herself.

Seb bites his lip. “Yeah, well I am —“

“Sixteen, we know.” Aaron teases, draws closer as Robert pulls at Seb and tells him to stand against the wall. “One pic alright, then you can go.”

Seb hates himself, eyes squinting shut and face red under his dad’s camera in his face, his other dad beaming at him from the side.

“I bet Isaac isn’t getting any of this.” 

Aaron scoffs, thinks of Moira freaking out over what tie to get Issac and asking him like he knew anything. And then dropping by to speak to Robert about it for twenty minutes.

“Oh I bet he is. You know your auntie Moira right?” Aaron takes one quickly, Seb’s halfway through laughing and it’ll do.

Mum will just have to deal with it.

“Right let me look at you again.” Robert pulls at Seb’s tie until he’s practically red in the face and Seb has to push him away. “Just hold still.”

“Rob.” Aaron laughs, his eyes wide as Liv looks on. “He looks fine.  _More_  than fine.” 

“Cheers.” Seb blushes because he’s got all of their insecurities sometimes and he can’t handle compliments. “I think.”

Robert gulps. “Listen, make sure you stay away from the fruit punch.”

Seb scoffs because his dad is old.

“What? They don’t do school punch anymore? Is that not a —“

“Just relax will ya.” Aaron says, and Seb just so happens to agree, tells Robert to chill out. “He’s got his head screwed on, he knows not to be daft.” 

“Promise.” Seb says playfully.

Aaron smiles faintly at Seb playing with his hands and then clears his throat. “Right, get in the car then.” He says and Robert does his best to not chase after them.

He’s already tried to be on the parents committee. Twice.

They didn’t need anymore parents apparently and they also didn’t take too kindly to Robert trying to bribe some parents to pull out. 

“Listen. You’re staying here.” Aaron says softly, hands falling across Robert’s chest as his husband looks past him to Seb sitting impatiently in the car. “We agreed. You’ll only try and storm the place if you come with.”

Robert pulls a face.

“You know I’m right.”

He does. Annoyingly.

Aaron kisses him, gentle because he’s always so gentle about Robert and Seb and being overprotective because of the  _past_. 

“Make sure he stays here.” Aaron tells Liv. “And make sure Annie and Jacob stay in bed.” He turns back Robert.

“Yes boss.” Robert agrees, can’t help but get a little emotional though when he sees the car leave.

Liv kindly tells him to get a grip and he decides to check if Jacob’s actually asleep or just playing his ‘pretending game’ again.

::

It’s going well until it isn’t.

One minute he’s watching Ryan from 11B trying to break dance and the next he feels like his heart has been stamped on.

So he decides to go before it gets worse.

He doesn’t expect to walk in on his dads being all gross and in love on the sofa though so this sucks. 

Aaron hears him before he sees him and he manages to unhook himself from Robert before Seb succeeds in climbing the stairs without anyone noticing. 

“Seb?” Aaron says cautiously because almost instantly he knows something is wrong and it hurts his chest.

Seb ignores him though, just keeps walking and Robert stands, pulls his shirt down a little and flattens his hair. 

“Seb, your dad was meant to pick you up at ten. It’s only just gone —“

“Yeah well maybe I didn’t want to hang around.” Seb says, shrugs his shoulders and decides that he’s going to have to front this out or else they’ll think he’s drunk or something.

He wishes he was drunk. It would beat this anyway. 

Aaron looks at Robert, struggles to know what to say for a second. “Has something happened?” Clicks into place and comes tumbling out and Seb flinches.

He flinches a little and Robert draws closer to his son, sees that his face is red and puffy and —

He’s been crying hasn’t he?

“Seb, who’s upset ya?”

And Seb hates this. Because he’s always been a sensitive kid and he always gets them looking at him like they’re just ready to pick up the pieces again. 

He’s too old for this.

“No one.”

“Don’t lie.” Aaron whispers, notices the freckles clearer on Seb’s face now that he’s paler and his nose has turned bright red. He’s definitely been crying then.

So naturally Robert decides to lose it. He forgets that everyone else is in bed and starts pacing about. 

“Is this that lad Liam again? He used to be so nasty in year eight didn’t he?” Robert’s mind jumps to about a million places and Aaron watches the way Seb just stands there growing smaller and smaller.

“Seb, come on.” Aaron nods his head slowly the way he usually does when he’s trying to get Seb to listen to him. “Darling we don’t want you —“

“Lily dumped me.” 

He says it without even wanting to. It just flops out and it makes his dad stop pacing the way he has been. He stops dead actually and looks so sorry for him and  _that_  starts him off again.

“Oh mate.” Robert says, this is new, this is big and new and he can’t help but feel like someone’s broke  _his_  heart. 

Aaron’s all arms, all soft cuddles or he tries to be as Seb struggles and tries to put up a fight like he doesn’t need the comfort.

“Come here darling.” Aaron says, barely whispers the words out and Seb gives in. He feels himself shaking and it sucks because he should have had a good night. He should have laughed until he cried or something fun like that. Not this. Not crying on his dad’s chest before ten o’clock has even rolled around.

Robert has a hand over his mouth because just hearing Seb’s crying is enough to start him off.

And then Aaron sees Robert all upset too and he decides to stay as strong as he can.

Eventually Seb pulls away, leans into Robert a little as Aaron brings him a tissue and wipes at his face for him. 

“What was she thinking?” Robert says angrily, holds Seb close to him as his son stays quiet. “She’s mad.”

“Rob.” Aaron says quietly, because yes the girl is insane but she’s also just a kid. 

Robert remembers that, nods his head a little and pulls Seb towards the sofa so that he’s sitting between them like he used to when he was little. 

“She just said she didn’t want to go out anymore.” Seb says, “Right there. On the dance floor.”

Robert tuts and the anger and sadness mixes together and pours out of him, Aaron has to hold his hand to stop him from saying too much. 

Seb keeps his hands together and remembers her standing there in her lilac dress, the way it swished about as she turned away. 

“She didn’t deserve ya.” Robert combs through Seb’s hair because it’s been raining and all the gel has run free.

Seb scoffs. 

“Not one single bit.” Aaron chimes in, strokes over Seb’s arm and gives him another tissue as Robert kisses Seb’s head.

“It’s her loss.”

“You’re supposed to say that.” He reasons, “You’re my parents.”

Aaron sighs softly, lifts Seb’s chin up and just sees a tiny little bundle of softness, a kid he’s promising to always be there for. “Who love the bones of ya.” He says, because Lily might not but they do and he’s theirs and —

He doesn’t mind this. 

Half an arm wrapped around Seb, his hand extended out for Robert to hold on to.

“And always will.” Robert says, and Seb knows all of this, he hears it all the time really but somehow now it’s said in the quiet of the night and the way his heart still hurts, it feels like so much more.

So he blushes, and says it all back and slopes upstairs whilst Robert rubs a hand over his face and sighs.

“That was brutal.” Robert says, because it’s rare that Seb cries like that nowadays. He can’t remember the last time really. “We couldn’t put a plaster over this one.”

“Tell me about it.” Aaron blows out a breath, clears his throat. “We did alright though, he’ll be alright.”

He kisses Robert’s hand and lets it fall down again. Focuses on the fact that Seb’s got them, always will have them and Liv and his crazy little brother and sister. He goes to say it all when he looks at Robert’s face.

“What’s with you?”

“We’re probably going to have to do all that again with Jacob you know? And then Annie?”

Aaron smiles and there’s crinkles near his eyes. He can’t help but suddenly feel nervously giddy about it or something. 

Being there for his kids, Jesus he’s old and boring and soft now isn’t he?

“They’ll be lucky, to have ya. Don’t look so nervous.” 

Robert blinks quickly, leans across and kisses Aaron’s mouth slowly.

“Ditto.” He says, makes Aaron feel fuzzy, still.

Seb leans against the wall and smiles as he hears them.

“Yeah, they will be lucky.” Seb whispers, nose not running anymore and something softer in his eyes.


End file.
